Marron's First Love
by BikoNeko
Summary: What is this strange feeling Marron feels whenever Trunks is around? Is is appendicitis...? Or something else...?


Marron's First Love  
by BikoNeko/PokeSqrt  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Isn't it great that we're finally going to be  
reunited with everyone again?" Kurillin said as he  
drove over to Capsule Corp. with his family, Master  
Roshi and Oolong.  
"It's been a while since I've seen Chichi." Master  
Roshi commented. "I sure hope she's softened up during  
these past three years."  
"I sure hope they have good food." said Oolong.  
"I can't wait to see Bra and Pan." Marron said. "The  
last time I saw them, they were little babies."  
"The last time I saw Trunks and Goten," Juuhachigou  
commented. "They were still single."  
A slight blush crept up Marron's cheeks. "You're not  
saying that...I..."  
"Just a suggestion." Juuhachigou replied with a smirk.  
"Well, I think I'll pass that up on that, mom." Marron  
said. "I mean, Trunks and Goten are okay but Trunks  
is already an adult and Goten's on the verge of being  
one. I don't really think they're my type."  
  
  
"Hey Kurillin! How's it going?" Gohan said as he and  
Videl approached Kurillin and his family.  
"Hey Gohan!" Kurillin replied. "Long time, no see!"  
"There you are, Juuhachigou." Chichi called from  
behind. "So good to see you!"  
"Good to see you, too, Chichi." Juuhachigou replied.  
"I see you've grown, Marron." Chichi told the young  
13-year-old girl.  
"Thank you very much, Ms. Chichi." Marron replied  
with a bow.  
"Would you like to talk to Goten?" Chichi asked. "He's  
over at the food table."  
"I think I will, Ms. Chichi. Thank you." Marron said  
as she bowed again and went over to the food table.  
She immediately spotted Goten. A lump grew in her  
throat. She hadn't seen him in three years and she was  
very nervous. She swallowed the lump and walked over to  
him.  
"Uh, hi." she squeaked as she poured herself some  
iced tea.  
"Hi." Goten replied nonchalantly as he took a big bite  
out of a chicken leg. Then he quickly gulped it down and  
stopped everything he was doing.  
"Marron?!" he exclaimed.  
"Yes." Marron replied with a nod.  
"I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you,  
kid?"  
"Fine, fine. Shouldn't you wait until later to start  
eating everything?"  
"Er...oh yeah. Well, I was here to get a drink and  
one thing led to another, so... Here I am."  
"You're still the same old Goten." Marron said with  
a giggle. "Well, except for the hair."  
Goten frowned. "It's ALWAYS the hair..."  
"Sorry about that."  
"That's okay. I see you've grown. You're a teenager  
now, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Hope you don't let those hormones take over."  
"I won't, don't worry. I'm not so much like you."  
"Good for you...I think."  
"I finally found you!" Bulma's voice rang from  
behind. Marron turned around.  
"Hello, Ms. Bulma." Marron said with a bow. "It's so  
good to see you. Your party is going very well."  
"Thank you very much, dear." Bulma replied. "I'm so  
glad I found you. Y'know, Bra and Pan have been anxious  
to see you again."  
"Really?! I'd love to see them." Marron said happily.  
"They took a nap about an hour ago so they should be  
waking up by now." Bulma said. "They're in Bra's room.  
Would you like to see them?"  
"I'd love to!"  
"I'll bring you there."  
"Sure."  
"See you later, kid!" Goten said.  
"Bye, Goten!" Marron replied as Bulma led her to Bra's  
room.  
  
"Aw, I was expecting them to be awake by now." Bulma  
said when they reached Bra's room.  
"I'll stay here and wait." Marron said.  
"You sure you don't want to go down?" Bulma asked.  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Suit yourself. I'll see you, Marron."  
"Goodbye, Ms. Bulma!"  
Bulma smiled and closed the door. Marron looked at the  
two sleeping girls. Then Bra's eyes started to open.  
As she got up, Pan started to wake. Bra rubbed her eyes  
as Pan let out a yawn. Bra looked around and then saw  
Marron.  
"Hi!" Marron said as she waved to the two girls.  
"Marron?" Bra and Pan asked. Marron nodded. The two  
girls ran over to her. Marron patted their heads and  
squatted to the level.  
"You two have grown so much since I've seen you!"  
Marron exclaimed. "I'm surprised you've recognized me."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Bra suddenly blurted out.  
She covered her mouth.  
Marron giggled as she stood up.  
"You're too young to think such things!" Marron said  
as she opened the door. "Now let's go downstairs before  
Goten eats all the food."  
"Y'know, Marron," Pan said as they walked down the  
hall. "Her brother doesn't have a girlfriend."  
"Yeah!" Bra added. "Trunks would like you a lot."  
"No, no!" Marron said. "I really don't think that  
would be a good idea."  
"Why not?" Bra asked.  
"Well, because..." Marron began. "I'm sure that Trunks  
has tons of girls at his feet. I don't want a boyfriend  
right now."  
"Do you want a boyfriend later?" Bra asked.  
Marron giggled. "Later. Much. MUCH later."  
"Okay!" Bra replied.  
Marron sighed as they went down the stairs. When  
Marron got to the first step, she immediately slipped  
and started to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for  
the impact with the floor that would probably send her  
to the hospital. But instead of a hard floor, it was  
a strong body that she hit. She opened her eyes and saw  
that she had knocked down a handsome purple-haired boy.  
She quickly got up. She recognized this boy as Trunks  
Briefs.  
"I'm so sorry, Trunks, sir!" she exclaimed as Trunks  
stood up.  
"Oh, that's okay." he replied with a dazzling smile.  
Marron felt her cheeks grow hotter as she bowed  
numerous times.  
"Really!" Trunks insisted. "It's okay!"  
"Marron! Are you all right?" Bra and Pan asked.  
"I'm all right." Marron replied.  
"Marron?" Trunks asked. "It's been a long time since  
I've seen you!"  
"Marron doesn't have a boyfriend." Bra told her  
brother. Marron's face turned as red as Bra's red bow.  
"Kids." Trunks chuckled. "They say the weirdest  
things."  
Marron smiled and nodded.  
"Anyway, I gotta go." said Trunks. "It was really nice  
seeing you again, Ms. Marron."  
"Nice seeing you, too." Marron replied softly as  
Trunks walked away. She stared at his direction and  
blushed.  
"Marron! Let's go!" Pan said. Marron snapped awake.  
"Oh yeah." she said. "Yes. Let's go."  
  
  
"Today sure was great!" Kurillin commented as he,  
his family, Master Roshi and Oolong walked back towards  
the Kame House.  
"Marron, could you stop for a while?" Master Roshi  
asked Marron when her parents and Oolong got inside.  
"Sure, Master Roshi. What is it?" Marron replied as  
she walked over to the old turtle master.  
"You've been acting unusual since we left the Capsule  
Corporation." Master Roshi said. "Is there something  
wrong, my dear?"  
Marron sighed and looked down. "I can't understand  
it, Master Roshi. Every time I see Trunks, my stomach  
feels funny and I feel strange."  
Master Roshi gasped. "Don't tell me you're a...you're  
a..."  
"Master Roshi! Do you have an idea about what I'm  
feeling?!"  
"Er... If I'm not mistaken...er..."  
"What?! Just tell me!"  
"I think it's appendicitis."  
"Appendicitis?!"  
"No... Maybe it's your height."  
"My height?!"  
"Uh...no, no, no, no. I guess it's your weight."  
"My weight?"  
"Maybe it's the monster in you."  
  
  
Marron sighed and looked up at the midnight sky. She  
couldn't help seeing an image of Trunks with his  
dazzling smile.  
"Oh Trunks..."  
  
  
"Marron?" Juuhachigou called out as she entered the  
kitchen.  
"Yes, mother?" Marron replied, looking up from washing  
dishes.  
"Bulma invited us for dinner tomorrow evening."  
Juuhachigou said. "Shall we?"  
"Of course!" Marron said.  
"Good. We'll be leaving at 6:3O, all right?"  
"Sure thing, mom!"  
  
  
Marron watched Trunks from across the room. He was  
talking with Goten.  
[What happening to me?] Marron thought. [Whenever I  
see Trunks, my heart flutters like crazy! I don't  
understand this at all. Why am I feeling like this?!]  
"Excuse me, dear. What are you doing over here by  
yourself?"  
Marron looked up and saw Mrs. Briefs.  
"Oh, hello, Mrs. Briefs." Marron said, standing up. "I  
was just resting a bit."  
"You'll get too lonely if you don't have a little  
fun. Why don't you talk with your friends?"  
"Okay."  
"Oh! Your..." Mrs. Briefs began but Marron had already  
left.  
"Oh." Mrs. Briefs said to herself. "Her eyes... Those  
were the eyes of a girl in love."  
  
  
[I can't deal with this anymore!] Marron thought. [I  
have to find out what this is all about!]  
"Hey kid!" Goten greeted from behind.  
"Ah!" Marron shrieked as she jerked forward.  
"Sorry 'bout that, Marron." Goten said with a goofy  
smile on his face.  
"That's all right." Marron replied.  
"How's it going?" Trunks asked.  
Marron's eyes widened as she turned around to face the  
handsome purple-haired 18-year-old. Her cheeks got red.  
"I...uh..." she stammered. "I have to go now."  
She turned around and quickly walked away.  
"Huh?" Trunks wondered. "What did I do?"  
  
  
{DING DONG DING DONG! DING DONG DING DONG!}  
"Hey Marron! Wait up!" two female voices called out  
from behind. Marron stopped walking and turned around to  
see her two friends, Read and Write, running towards  
her.  
"Hi!" Marron greeted when they reached her.  
"Don't you think that history test was hard?" Read  
asked.  
"It was easy." stated Write.  
"That's 'cause you're a genius..." Read mumbled.  
"It was fair." Marron said.  
"I cannot believe you two think it isn't hard!" Read  
complained. "How 'bout the first question, huh???!!!"  
"'Who is the world's martial arts champion?'" Write  
replied. "That was dead easy! Everybody knows that Mr.  
Satan defeated that Cell guy! Isn't that right, Marron?"  
Marron chuckled nervously. She knew for a fact that  
Mr. Satan took all the credit for Gohan's victory.  
"Uh...yeah." Marron said as she looked away nervously.  
"Yeah. Everybody knows that."  
"But nobody CARES!!!" Read lamented. "Cell was a  
gross freaky bug! Who would remember some guy who  
defeated some gross freaky bug?!"  
"You should have studied..." Write replied.  
"Why in the world would I be interested in studying  
about a guy and a bug?" Read responded. "The day I'd  
want to do something as dull and boring as that is the  
day a the car of my dreams with unbelievably cute boys  
stops right here in front of me!"  
{BEEP! BEEP!}  
The three girls turned their head to the side and saw  
a beautiful, shiny, red car parked right in front of  
them.  
"Hi!" Goten greeted as he popped out of the car's  
sunroof.  
"Oh my gosh..." Read said, her voice hardly audible.  
"Better start studying..." Write told Read.  
"Goten?" Marron asked. "What are you doing here?!"  
"Your dad had something important to do so he called  
me and asked if I could pick you up." Goten implied. "I  
asked if you could hang out with me and he said it  
was okay. Would you?"  
"Sure!" Marron replied. "Is this your car?"  
"No." Goten said, pointing downward.  
The driver's seat window opened and there was Trunks'  
smiling face.  
"Hey Marron!" Trunks greeted with a wink.  
Marron immediately felt her face flush up.  
"You have a boyfriend and you never told us,  
Marron?!" Read asked.  
"U-uh, n-n-n-n-n-no!" Marron protested.  
"Aiyah!" Write gasped.  
Marron covered her face and lowered her head.  
"Aw, geez, Marron, we were just kidding." Read said.  
"We gotta go now if we wanna be in time for our  
movie!" said Goten.  
"Um...yeah." Marron replied quietly.  
"Have fun, Marron." Write said.  
"See you tomorrow." added Read.  
"Bye bye!" Marron replied. She placed her hand on the  
backseat door.  
"You can sit up here next to me, Marron." Trunks said  
before Marron opened the door.  
"Sit next to your "boyfriend"." Goten teased. Marron's  
cheeks got redder.  
"Stop teasing her, Goten!" Trunks told his best  
friend.  
Goten smirked.  
"Um...yeah." Marron said, going over to the passenger  
side door. "Sure. Yeah."  
She sat down.  
"See ya, ladies!" Goten said to Read and Write with  
a wink. He sat down and closed the sunroof as Trunks  
drove off.  
"He's pretty cute." Write commented as she watched the  
red car zoom away. "Don't you think so, Read? Read?  
Read?"  
Write turned around and saw Read staring into space  
as she blushed.  
"Aiyah..." Write sighed. "I've got a feeling that  
black-haired guy isn't such a lucky person..."  
  
  
[Trunks Briefs, my BOYFRIEND?!] Marron thought as  
she turned to look at Trunks. He caught her stare and  
flashed her a smile before he concentrated once again  
to his driving. Marron blushed and looked away.  
[Why would I want HIM to be my boyfriend?!] she  
thought. [He makes my sick.]  
Her heart beat faster and her stomach started to  
feel weird.  
[No...] she thought. [No way...]  
  
  
"Finally!" Goten said. "The food is served! I almost  
thought I'd starve!"  
The waitress put down the food Goten, Trunks and  
Marron had ordered on the table and left. Goten  
immediately dug in.  
"How will you pay for all that food, Goten?" Marron  
asked as she took a sip from her glass of water.  
"Twunks will." Goten managed to say between his  
chewing.  
"I really don't know why I let him get away with it."  
Trunks told Marron. "I feel that he's just using me for  
my money... Pathetic, huh?"  
Goten crossed his eyebrows and acted angry but after  
a few seconds, he shrugged it off and continued eating.  
Marron wanted to laugh at that comment but she didn't  
want to let him win her over that easily so she bit  
the inside of her lip to keep from laughing and started  
eating.  
"That movie was really good, wasn't it?" Trunks asked  
as he took a bite out of his sweet and sour chicken.  
Marron nodded in response. Trunks looked at her sadly  
and then began to eat.  
  
  
"Thank you very much for letting me hang out with  
you guys." Marron said.  
"Don't mention it." replied Goten.  
"It was our pleasure." added Trunks.  
"Um..." Marron started. She was a but hesitant. "My  
school is having a fair this Friday. I want to invite  
Bra and Pan. I was wondering if you could bring them  
and...if you'd like to come, too? I know that you  
have school and all and---"  
"Love to!" Trunks cut in."  
"Yeah!" said Goten "That'd be really cool."  
"Thanks." Marron replied. "And thank you for bringing  
me home."  
"It's the reason we picked you up in the first place."  
Goten said.  
Marron bowed and ran back to her house. Goten got  
into the passenger seat as Trunks drove off.  
"It was great getting reacquainted with Marron, wasn't  
it, Trunks?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah..." Trunks replied with some disappointment in  
his voice.  
"What's wrong with you, man? You don't sound too  
happy." Goten said.  
"It's just that..." Trunks started. "It's just that,  
I have this feeling that Marron doesn't like me so  
much."  
"She invited you to her school fair, didn't she?"  
"I know but she was probably doing that to be polite."  
"Give her some time. You know us teenagers, we don't  
know what we really want. You're a very likable guy."  
"I hope you're right."  
  
  
"I want cotton candy!" Bra and Pan demanded.  
"One cotton candy, please." Trunks and Goten said as  
they took out their wallets.  
"Happy?" Trunks and Goten asked.  
"Yeah!" Bra and Pan cheered as they gladly took the  
cotton candy.  
"Hi!!!"  
"The four of them turned around and saw Marron and  
Yamucha coming toward them.  
"Hey guys!" Yamucha greeted.  
"Hey!" Trunks and Goten replied.  
"Hi Bra! Hi Pan!" Marron said.  
"Hi Marron!" Bra and Pan replied.  
"Good to see you made it, Goten!" Marron said, giving  
Goten a quick hug. Then she faced Trunks.  
"Um..." she began. She held out her hand. "Nice to  
see you."  
Trunks shook Marron's hand and tried to hide his  
disapointment.  
"What are you doing here, Yamucha?" Goten asked.  
"Well, Marron's parents couldn't make it and I had  
nothing to do so I offered to come with her."  
"I'm looking for Read and Write." Marron said. "Have  
any of you seen them?"  
"Read and Write?" Goten asked.  
"My two friends." Marron replied. "Those two girls  
you saw me with that day my father asked you to pick me  
up."  
"Oh..." said Goten.  
"Those two?" Trunks asked, pointing to two girls  
eating ice cream and talking. Marron turned around.  
"Read! Write! Over here!" Marron called out as she  
waved at here two friends. They ran towards her.  
"Hi!" Marron greeted.  
"Hi!" Read and Write responded.  
"You've seen these two guys, right?" Marron asked,  
referring to Trunks and Goten.  
"I'm Trunks Briefs." said Trunks.  
"And I'm Goten Son." said Goten.  
Read's face turned bright red when she saw Goten.  
"Hi!" Write said. "I'm Write Chun!"  
"These two girls," Marron said. "Are Bra and Pan.  
Bra is Trunks' little sister and Pan is Goten's niece."  
"They're so cute!" Write commented. Read gulped and  
nodded. Her attention was more on Goten.  
"And you remember Yamucha." said Marron. It was  
Write's turn to blush.  
"AHHH!!!!!!" a shrill voice screamed. Everyone looked  
up and saw that a huge dinosaur was running towards the  
school, stomping all the trees in its way with its  
gigantic feet. People started running away.  
"We gotta stop it!" Yamucha said.  
"Right." Trunks and Goten agreed, nodding their heads.  
"Marron," Trunks said, turning towards the blonde  
13-year-old. "Take Bra and Pan somewhere safe, all  
right?"  
"Y-yeah..." Marron replied as she felt her face get  
warmer. Trunks, Goten and Yamucha flew in the direction  
of the stampeding dinosaur.  
Marron carried Bra and Pan away with Read and Write  
at her sides.  
"Goten's so heroic!" Read said dreamily.  
"No time for that, Read!" Marron said.  
"Can I fight?" Pan asked hopefully.  
"Sorry, sweetie, but I can't let you do that." Marron  
replied.  
"Aw..." Pan whined.  
"What if Yamucha kills it?" Write asked.  
Marron gasped and stopped in her tracks. Read and  
Write stopped.  
"Marron!!!" Read yelled. "What in the HECK are you  
stopping for?!"  
Marron gave Bra and Pan to Read and Write.  
"Please take care of them." Marron said before she  
went inside the school.  
"Marron! Wait!" Read called out. But it was too late.  
"Marron..." Write whispered.  
Marron ran upstairs to the roof. Trunks and Goten  
held on to the dinosaurs arms. Yamucha was about to  
throw a ki blast at it.  
"STOP!!!!!!" Marron screamed. Yamucha ceased fire  
and turned around.  
"Marron, you shouldn't be here!" he said.  
"You can't kill it!!!" Marron responded. The dinosaur  
cried in agony.  
"I'm not gonna kill it, Marron." Yamucha replied. "I'm  
only gonna beat it up good enough so it can't hurt  
anybody."  
The dinosaur let out another cry, only this time, it  
sounded more painful.  
"Can't you see it's in enough pain?!" Marron asked.  
"I'm really sorry, Marron, but I really have to do  
this!" Yamucha said.  
The dinosaur let out an ear-piercing roar and kicked  
in Marron's direction. Yamucha dodged it but Marron  
was too shocked to move. Just as she thought it was  
over for her, Trunks kicked the dinosaur's leg out of  
the way. Marron awoke from her shock. Yamucha prepared  
to fire a ki blast.  
"NO!!! STOP!!!!!!" Marron yelled.  
"I have to do this!" Yamucha said.  
"It has a thorn in its foot!" Marron replied.  
Yamucha stopped. "A thorn? That's what's been causing  
this all along?"  
Marron nodded.  
"We should take it out, Yamucha." Trunks said.  
"Yeah." Yamucha replied. "But if two people have to  
hold its arms and there's only one of us to take the  
thorn out... It could kick us."  
"I-I'll do it!" Marron offered.  
"No way, Marron!" Yamucha said. "It's too dangerous!"  
"I want to help." Marron pleaded. "Please."  
"I just can't let you do that." Yamucha replied  
sternly.  
"We don't have any other choice, Yamucha." Goten said.  
"I know she'll be all right."  
"Well..." Yamucha said, hesitation in his voice.  
"Fine. Trunks, Goten, you two keep it in place and I'll  
hold up its leg for you, Marron."  
Marron quickly went downstairs and ran out to where  
the dinosaur was. Trunks and Goten held it down while  
Yamucha kept its leg up. Marron got under the dinosaur's  
foot and started to pull out the thorn.  
"I..." Marron groaned. "I have to...pull it...out...  
ow!"  
Marron opened her eyes. The gigantic thorn was in her  
hands and she was lying on the ground. The dinosaur  
finally calmed down. When they were sure that it was  
safe, Yamucha, Trunks and Goten let go. The dinosaur  
turned around and walked away. The four of them went to  
where Bra, Pan, Read and Write were waiting.  
"Oh dear Yamucha," Write whispered as Yamucha  
approached. "I have missed you so very much, my  
darling!"  
"'My darling'?" Marron asked. Write had just noticed  
her. She blushed.  
Read tightly held on to Goten's arm. "You don't know  
how happy I am to see you're alive! I can understand  
that completely, my darling! Every time I'm around you  
I can't breathe! My love for you makes my heart go  
crazy!"  
Goten seemed a bit confused. "Er..."  
"What?" Marron asked. "So love makes you blush and  
your heart flutter? So that's what I've been feeling!"  
"Exactly!" Read and Write replied.  
"So that's it!" Marron exclaimed. "It wasn't  
appendicitis at all! It was love that I'm feeling!"  
"Oh yes!" Yamucha said.  
Marron looked at Trunks and blushed furiously.  
"Love. I remember the day I first fell in love."  
Yamucha reminisced. "My heart pumped really fast and  
my legs were shaking because she was the prettiest  
girl I've ever met and I couldn't help adoring her."  
Yamucha continued his story as Bra, Pan, Read, Write,  
Goten and Trunks looked at the blushing Marron with  
consternation. 


End file.
